I Also Want To Be Your Light
by chibi'sapphire
Summary: When all he wanted was to be Kuroko's light… and for the boy to see him. kise/kuroko


**A/N** : Yes, I know... I still have my GS fic but here I am upping a oneshot. Though this is not my idea.** credit for the idea(s)** goes to my friend at Twitter , I called her **Mi Amor or Dingi Ouji**. I just helping her typing it down. (I am not fond of this pairing to be honest but her idea made me feel like I can ship this pairing - I am more to TaiKuro =D-) so yeah. Hope you enjoy her lovely idea /sobs .

MY friend, Nia will make a fanart for this too. Will up the link once she finished it. (on profile of course)

**Setting :** After the match between Kaijou vs Touou where Kise's team lost. (;; ~~ ;;) poor bb.

**Beta'd** by my lovely imouto **Seru-chan** . Thank you Seru chan. You helped me A LOT.

**Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi but Midorima belongs to me! please note that. /shot

* * *

xoxo **I ALSO WANT TO BE YOUR LIGHT** xoxo

His team lost.

He lost.

He lost, to Aomine's team. To Aomine.

The thought kept repeating inside of his head like an old broken record. It was depressing, but the shock paralyzed his emotions.

He lost to Kagami, the person whom Kuroko currently set his eyes on.

Then he lost to Aomine. The person who used to be Kuroko's light.

"Hei."

He didn't reply but he acknowledged the presence besides him. They now sat in comfortable silence. But he knew that even if it was comfortable it wouldn't give him the answers he was searching for.

"Kurokocchi," he started.

He probably noticed how his voice trembled, that at any minute now he _probably_ would cry but he kept going, even when he received no reply from the person sat quietly beside him, his presence barely noticeable

"I lost."

"I can see that."

The response came fast with the usual nonchalant tone. However, he knew that the voice contained concern for him. He knew.

But he didn't like it.

"I failed to show you that I, too can be your light. I have tried my hardest to be like them, copied every single movements." It amazed him how he still sounded calm despite his raging emotions."Kurokocchi, it frustrates me how it never works. How can I be your light? What can I do to let you look at me? How should I change? What should I change to be like Aomine and Kagami?"

He noticed how he kept going on about his frustrations to make Kuroko acknowledge him. Notice him. Come to like him. He couldn't seem to stop.

It depressed him.

"Kurokocchi... I like you." He stopped. Then he repeated the words again: "I like you."

Again, he waited for a responses but he only heard the sound of the breeze. The silence between them was almost deafening and suffocating.

He scowled.

"Rather than being your light, I want you to look at me. I want you to see the real me. I want you to like me, Kurokocchi."

Did he hear his voice sounding _almost_ pleading?

He glanced towards the person sitting beside him, eyeing every inch of the boy's face with a small hope of finding something he wished to see. Kuroko was still looking straight ahead. For the first time in his life, he found the emotionless face pissing him off.

Both the face and personality that attracted him to Kuroko were now nothing but annoyances.

"You are an idiot."

He didn't know for how long they were sitting there, but for those minutes they spent together, this was the first time Kuroko met his eyes, still with an expression he could barely read.

He blinked.

"Wha-"

Before he managed to finish, he was interjected by the sky-blue-haired boy who was still staring straight into his eyes.

"Even though you are one of the geniuses among the _'Kiseki no Sedai',_ you are still an idiot, Kise. But then the genius only applies when you are playing basketball, so I can't really blame you."

Kuroko stood as he brushed off the dirt on his shorts. He studied the Kuroko's face and the boy still held his emotionless expression.

"Do not underestimate yourself."

His eyes widened. Not at the words thrown at him but what the boy did before he walked away, leaving him stunned and flustered. Slowly he brings his hand to his cheeks.

_Did Kurokocchi just kiss me? _He thought silently with a hint of redness slowly emerging on his cheeks.

The vibration from his shorts' pocket startled him out from his daze. He pulled out his mobile phone, eyes still staring ahead. Slowly, he turned his gaze to the e-mail he just received.

_-**To : Kise Ryouta**  
**-Subject : Idiot**_

_Just be yourself. You are more than what you think you are. I don't want your light, Kise. I just want to see the real you."_

He looked up again and stared towards the place where Kuroko disappeared to.

* * *

xxendxx

Thank you for reading  
R&R are much appreciated.


End file.
